postmanpatfandomcom-20200214-history
Postman Pat Never Gives Up
Postman Pat Never Gives Up is the fifteenth episode of Postman Pat Season 5. It was written by Colin Davis. Plot Pat has a parcel for Amy which is too big to be stored inside his van. Ted builds a roof rack for Pat's van so that he can carry the parcel on the roof, but it is too heavy for that. Using the wood for the roof rack and the wheels from two old wheel barrows, Ted then makes a trailer for Pat to tow the parcel. When Pat manages to get on his way with the parcel, he meets some obstacles like sheep on the road and difficult short cuts, but he is determined to get the parcel to Amy no matter what. Meanwhile Bill is trying to ride his bike properly, which he is finding very difficult. Then Lucy arrives on the farm to tell Bill that Pat is stuck in the mud and they need Alf's tractor to pull him out. Alf is in the village and Lucy cannot go to find him as the wheel on her bike is started to come off, so despite his previous difficulties, Bill goes himself on his own bike, seeing as how Pat had been the one who had encouraged him to not give up on his practise. On his way to get help, Bill suddenly discovers how well he can ride his bike after all and once Pat is out of the ditch, he is soon teaching Sarah Gilbertson how to ride her own bike without stabilizers and without giving up. Now that the parcel has reached its destination, they can now find out what it was. When it is opened and they discover that it is trailer for carrying sick animals, Pat, Arthur and Ted feel very silly; if they had known, they could have towed it to Amy without its box and saved a whole lot of trouble. Amy is still grateful though at how everyone managed to get the trailer to her no matter what. It just goes to show that you should never ever give up on anything. Characters *Pat *Jess *Sara Clifton *Julian Clifton *Mrs. Goggins *Bonnie *Ted Glen *Alf Thompson *Bill Thompson *Ajay Bains *Nisha Bains *Nikhil Bains *P.C. Selby *Lucy Selby *Sarah Gilbertson *Amy Wrigglesworth *Pumpkin *Doctor Gilbertson (mentioned) Vehicles *PAT 1 *The Greendale Rocket *The Red Tractor *The Panda Car Locations *Pat's House *Greendale Post Office *Greendale Station *The Green *The Vets *Thompson Ground *Greendale Church *Greendale School *Garner Hall Cast *Ken Barrie as Pat, Ted, Alf and P.C. Selby *Melissa Sinden as Jess and Bonnie *Carole Boyd as Sara Clifton, Mrs. Goggins and Sarah Gilbertson *Janet James as Julian and Lucy *Kulvinder Ghir as Bill and Ajay *Archie Panjabi as Nisha *Angela Griffin as Amy Trivia *The wheels of Pat's trailer are actually LEGO wheels. Goofs *At the beginning, Ajay reads out "Amy Wrigglesworth" from the address on her parcel even though the address is mainly made up of squiggles. *When Ajay saves the parcel from tipping Pat's van over, P.C. Selby says "Well caught, Ajay." even though the parcel was attached to the crane all the time. *When Ted attaches one of the wheels to Pat's trailer, the screw appears on it out of nowhere. *At one point when Pat is driving with the trailer, a piece of string can be seen trailing from the back. *When Pat leaves the station, everyone says "Bye Pat" without moving their lips. *At some points in the episode, the wheels on Pat's trailer keep switching their places. *When Bill is practising in the farm yard, he has no eyebrows. *At one point when Pat is trying to reverse out of the mud, specks of mud can be seen flying off the van and grass, back into the ditch. *Really Pat would not be able to take his trailer on the road as it does not have any lights or a rear number plate. Gallery PostmanPatNeverGivesUpTitleCard.jpg|Title Card Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 episodes